Camp Skeleton
by DevilTracy300
Summary: Josh hates camps but his brother frank loves them! There parents go on vacation every year and normally Josh and Frank go to there grandparents house... but this year their parents are making them go to camp skeleton... Fun... or is it?
1. The night before

**A/N Okay I don't know how good this story is gonna be because its my first one! If you don't like it tell me... I will not get mad at you or anything like that... I will understand that you were just speaking the truth!And also please review! I love reviews! Okay on with the story**  
  
"Mom, please don't make me go! You know I hate camps, and this one I'll probably hate even more because it sounds creepy!. Mommy, I don't wanna go!" Josh screamed as his mom was packing his and his brothers things to go to Camp Skeleton.  
  
"Josh, you know that your father and I don't want you and Frank home while we go on vacation. I'm sorry but you have to go to camp. Anyway's, Frank wants to go, and he said he wants you to go with! I think he's scared too."  
  
"Probably not as much as I am, and anyway's he loves the outdoors and camps and stuff like that. Plus why cant you take us with you while your on the vacation... we have enough money for all of us."  
  
"Josh don't start"  
  
"I'm going to start, every year you go on vacation and you never take us with... we always stayed at grandmas... why is this year so different and that we have to go to a camp this year." Josh questioned.  
  
"Josh, we never take you with us on our vacation because its supposed to be a romantic time that we have... it's never really romantic though because for some reason we always plan our vacation at the same time of every year and we always get stuck in the middle of a summer vacation party that collage and high schoolers have all the time. The only time we get to our selves is when we go back to the hotel. We order champagne, get all drunk on that, then we change into our lingerie then hop into bed together and..."  
  
"Mom, stop, your scaring me more than camp will." Josh screamed as he plugged his ears and said  
  
"La la la la I cant hear you"  
  
"Josh, stop acting like your two"  
  
"Huh, I couldn't hear you, I wasn't listening!" Josh says with curiosity.  
  
"I said stop acting like your two!" The mom screams as if she was getting paranoid.  
  
"Mom... I'm only 10, I don't have to hear about you and dad and things that you do and... ewwwww!"  
  
"Yo mom, I need a new portable CD player before we go to camp." Frank said in his rapper like ways. Frank's big dream is to become a rapper... so lately he's been dressing, acting, even talking like one. Josh thinks he sounds nothing like one and his dreams are gonna blow up in his face. Frank think he's the bomb... he he always says nothing will get in his way!  
  
"I just bought you one for Christmas, what did you do to it already?" the mom questioned.  
  
"I was listening to it and I accidentally dropped it and it broke."  
  
"Well your gonna have to hang tight because I cant get you one right at this moment."  
  
"But...but...but we go to camp tomorrow... when are you planning to get me one... when your done with whatever your doing?"  
  
"No, I cant go to the store for awhile... your father and I need our money to go on vacation!"  
  
"Yea, I was meaning to ask you lately, why cant josh and I ever go with you on vacation... and why does Josh look sea sick? We ain't in no sea buddy, snap otta it!"  
  
"Frank, uh uh, don't ever ask them why we can go with them on vacation, I learned the hard way. That's why I look sea sick." Josh told Frank.  
  
"Well the reason you guys cant come with your father and I on vacation is because..."  
  
"NO!!! Don't tell us, if your gonna tell us, wait till I get out of the room!" Josh screamed  
  
"Fine I wont tell you... geez." The mom said like she was disappointed.  
  
"Well you two better get to sleep... You have to wake up early... the bus for camp comes at 8 am so you two have to wake up at 6 am."  
  
"Mom, it's 7 p.m. right now... I don't know about josh but I am not going to sleep right now... I'll go to sleep at 10 p.m. and that the earliest."  
  
"Yea mom... give us a break we want to stay up... by the way... why do we have to wake up so early? if the bus come at 8 am then why do we have to get up at 6 am... that's a two hour difference. I'm not waking up that early!"  
  
"I want you two to wake up that early because you have to eat breakfast, and take a shower, and... and... and I think that's it."  
  
"Oh yea, and I guess you can stay up till 10 p.m., on 1 condition... you wake up when I tell you to!"  
  
"Hey mom, I just got the craziest idea... what if we take a shower tonight and wake up when ever we want tomorrow." Frank said with a smile.  
  
"And I just got another idea... you take a show tonight and wake up when I tell you to... because if you get to pick the time when you wanna wake up... little josh over here wont get up!"  
  
"Huh, what about me, I wasn't listening." Josh said  
  
"Never mind Josh, you never listen."  
  
"Okay." josh said sadly because he missed out on something that might of been important.  
  
"Josh." shouted the mom.  
  
"Yes! Josh said happily because he thought she was gonna tell him what she said.  
  
"Go take a shower, so you don't have to tomorrow."  
  
"Okay" Josh said and he turned around and headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Mom when he's done in there I have to take a shower right?"  
  
"Go use the shower upstairs... and then go to bed... your starting to act retarted!"  
  
"but... but... but you said we could stay up till 10:00!"  
  
"Well I changed my mind... and I'll be waking you up at 7 am tomorrow! Now go!"  
  
"Fine... if your gonna act like that... maybe I want to go to bed!" Frank screamed.  
  
"Take a shower first young man!"  
  
"I know!!" Frank screamed as he was leaving the room and walking down the hallway. Frank made it to the first bathroom and pounded on the door...  
  
"What do you want... I'm taking a shower!" Josh screamed.  
  
"I know you are sherlock, I wasn't born yesterday! Anyways When your done taking a shower you have to go to bed... being a year older I get to stay up till 10:00, Ha !" Frank yelled.  
  
"WHAT... THAT'S NOT FAIR... YOUR ONLY A YEAR OLDER!" Josh screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I was kidding, I have to go to bed when I'm done taking a shower." Frank said as he laughed and left.  
  
Now both of the boys were done taking a shower and they headed to there rooms so they could go to sleep. One bad thing is neither one of them can get to sleep. They tried and they tried and they tried... but they couldn't fall asleep. They both knew that if they got out of bed their mom would yell at them so they stayed in bed. Josh was the first one to fall asleep... he only stared at the ceiling for a half a hour... Frank on the other hand, he stared at the ceiling for a hour... and he was still awake! Finally he fell asleep two hours later. 


	2. The next day

A/NHere's chapter 2 of Camp Skeleton... remember read and review... I love reviews! Finally Josh and Frank gets on the bus to camp skeleton in this chapter!! By the way... if you have and ideas that you would like to see in the next chapter, the next chapter will be the bus ride, I would love to hear them! Well on with the story!  
  
It is now 5:59 am, both Frank and Josh were sleeping like little babies until...  
  
"Time to wake up, it's a camp day!" Says the mom in a sweet voice.  
  
Josh wakes up right away because he got to sleep before Frank... Frank slept right though his mom talking. Josh saw that Frank was still sleeping so he went up to frank and was shaking him till he woke up, but he didn't wake up.  
  
"Frank, you have to wake up!" Josh whispers to Frank.  
  
"C'mon, wake up! Frank... wake up!  
  
After awhile josh gives up on Frank and goes to the kitchen. There he sees their mom overworking on breakfast. He went to go sit down by the table when the mom said...  
  
"Where's frank Josh?"  
  
"He's still sleeping, I tried to wake him up but he wouldn't budge."  
  
"Okay, I will go wake him up!"  
  
The mom leaves the kitchen and barges into Franks room.  
  
"Frank, I'm only going to say this once and then you better get your but in that kitchen!"  
  
Frank looks at the clock and says...  
  
"What is it mom? Why are you waking me up so early? I took a shower last night, I wanna sleep!"  
  
"I know you took a shower last night but that don't matter, I want you to come eat breakfast and get ready for camp... Now move it!" And the mom leaves the room.  
  
Frank gets up as fast as he can because he hates it when his mom yells at him. Everyone is sitting and the dinner table eating breakfast silently because there all tired and then out of nowhere Josh says...  
  
"If we took a shower last night, why did we wake up at 6 am still?"  
  
Frank, being the one that already asked that question, almost chokes over his food but manages to get it out says...  
  
"Ummm...mm... Josh, uh uh, don't ask that question!"  
  
"Why not I'm curious!"  
  
"So was I and I got yelled and!"  
  
"Frank... Josh... stop fighting... I woke you up this early still because I wanted to have some family time before you two leave for 2 and a half months!"  
  
An awkward silence romed around the room.  
  
"If this is supposed to be family time... I'm not feelin it!!" Frank told his mom.  
  
"That's because no one is talking to anyone!" The mom told Frank  
  
"We were talking, you split us up!" Frank argued  
  
"You wern't talking, you were fighting!" The mom argued back.  
  
"Shut up, Both of you! Geez, you tell Frank and I we can fight... that goes for you two too!" Josh yells.  
  
"Josh is right, we shouldn't be fighting, we should be saying goodbye to each other and telling each other words of encouragement!" The mom says in a sweet voice.  
  
"Mom... Frank and I don't have to say goodbye to each other because were going to be with each other and also, its just a camp, we don't have to go as far as words of encouragement!" Frank starts arguing again.  
  
"Well I know you and josh don't have to say good by because your going to be with each other and I have no clue why I said tell each other words of encouragement but it is now 7:00 and we hardly said anything to each other!"  
  
"Well I'm done eating, now what are we going to talk about?" Josh asked.  
  
"Hang on Josh, well start talking when everyone is done eating."  
  
It is now 7:21 and everyone is still eating breakfast. I guess Frank and the mom has to catch up on there eating because they were fighting most of the time. Frank finished eating and now everyone was waiting for the mom to finish... She finished 10 minutes later.  
  
"Well mom... now that its 7:31 and that we only have 29 minutes to talk, what are we going to talk about?" Frank asked his mom.  
  
"Ummm... well... uh... So do you think you guys are gonna have fun?" The mom asked nervously.  
  
"No" Josh said fast. "You know I hate the outdoors and camps and things that sound creepy!"  
  
"Yea I think I will enjoy myself!" Frank said nicely. "Oh c'mon Josh, you love science, and this is a camp about skeletons!"  
  
"I know I love science, but this is probably a camp with skeletons, and I'm not up with that!"  
  
"Josh, your going with your brother, I'm sure it wont be that bad, like Frank said you love science, and that camp is all about skeletons!" The mom says.  
  
"Fine, when we get there, I'll act like I'm enjoying myself but I'll show you that is gonna be weird!"  
  
Beep, Beep  
  
"Oh the bus is early, well you kids better get dressed fast and I'll stall the bus driver." The mom said fast.  
  
The kids get dressed fast and they get there stuff fast while there mom is stalling the bus driver outside.  
  
"Kids hurry up!!" The mom yells.  
  
The kids run outside and kiss their mom goodbye and they get on the bus.  
  
  
  
Well the bus ride is the next chapter... plz review review review!! 


End file.
